You're my boss?
by Kissthewriter07
Summary: Annabeth Chase gets fired from the most prestigious architecture firms in New York, she struggles to find a job to pay the bills. She quickly finds a job as an assistant to heartthrob and playboy Percy Jackson, but what she doesn't know is that the man, with the green orbs, who literally fell for her is her new boss and he plans to make her life hell. Will they learn to get along?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, tthis is the first I have written on Fanfiction so if anyone has any suggestions or pointers they can give me please write in the Review section or you can PM me, which ever you prefer! I hope you enjoy the story and sorry for any grammatical mistakes, I tried really hard to fix them all, so if you point any out, let me know! **

**Annabeth**

The constant ring of a distant alarm slowly brings me out of last night's dream, and alerts me that it's the start of a new day, specifically meaning the start of my new job. As I slowly make my way to the bathroom, I think of all the scenarios of my first day of work. The sight in the mirror brings me out of my current day dream, blonde unruly curls and tired gray eyes. Making my way to the shower, I continue my previously interrupted daydream, which consists of many coffee runs and the non-stop phone calls and messages that need to be delivered.

Now if you haven't already guessed, I'm Annabeth Chase, newest assistant to a boss, whose name is unknown to me. Just as before, my current daydream is interrupted by my roommate Thalia screaming and rushing me, saying I'm going to be late on my first day. First thing you should know about Thalia, she always gets her way, and when she doesn't, let's just say it isn't a sight you want to see. "Gods Thalia couldn't you have at least let me enjoy, one of the few moment I have alone?"

"Maybe if you weren't so absorbed in your work, you would have more moments to yourself," the blunt way Thalia responded caught me off guard. My face must have shown how surprised I was because she replied by saying, "Yeah, that's right Annie, I said what I said, and I meant it. "Don't call me Annie," was my only and final response before I made my way out of the room. The only answer I got from Thalia was a low chuckle that I couldn't help but smile at. Once I finished the rest of my usual morning routine and got dressed for my first day of being an assistant, I promptly left the small apartment complex. As I made my way out the door and began walking to my destination I collected my thoughts on how I became an assistant. As most people would know, being an assistant wasn't my first job on the list, I sought after becoming an architect, but being in college and not having a job, doesn't pay the bills.

Some of you may be asking, why didn't you just get a job at an architect firm? Well, I did have a job at one of the most prestigious firms, but I soon lost it because giving my opinion on a blueprint the owner had created, was apparently considered "disrespectful," and being disrespectful isn't tolerated, so I was sent to collect my things and was asked to never return. Dramatic right? But that's how I found myself becoming an assistant to a new appointed CEO at a marine biology firm.

My thoughts were cut short as a figure turning the corner crashed into me, spilling his coffee on my dress suit, and falling on top of me. The figure quickly brought his head up and started talking to me in a very fast manner, but all my thoughts and his words were not heard because the only thing I was focusing on was the green orbs this man had for eyes. "Hello?" "Ma'am?"

"What?" was the intelligent thought that came out of my mouth. "Are you okay?" Do I need to call the medics," said the mystery man, who was still on top of me. I tried forming words but with this man on top of me it became hard to even think. "Oh, sorry," said the still unnamed man. The man with midnight black hair and green orbs for eyes extended his hand to help me up.

Once I accepted the hand and stood up, the first thing that came to my mind was "Oh gods, I'm late." With that thought I hurriedly told the man I was fine and I needed to get going or I was going to be fired. As I started fast walking in the direction the man had come from, I heard his voice screaming after me to wait, that he wanted to formally apologize over coffee. But my feet kept walking away from the voice. The last sentence I heard from the man before I turned the corner was, "Will I ever see you again?" "Probably not," I said to myself knowing he couldn't hear, little did I know that the clumsy man with hypnotizing green eyes was the new appointed CEO. In other words, he was my boss.

**Well, that was it I hope you liked it and let me know if I should continue this story! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and read my story! I fixed the format so it is separated into paragraphs and easier to read. I hope you enjoy the chapter and if you have any comments don't forget to review!**

_Annabeth_

After my run in with the mystery man, I rushed to Jackson Inc. Finally seeing the building in sight, I walked faster knowing I had only a few minutes before I was considered late.

Pushing the doors open, I gasped at the structure and design of the building. While I was admiring the building, a beautiful women, who I assumed worked here, approached me and introduced herself.

"Hello, you must be Annabeth, the new assistant, I'm Silena I'm the receptionist at Jackson Inc."

The women who introduced herself as Silena had cascading midnight black hair, with crystal clear blue eyes. Before I could properly introduce myself, a figure beside me caught my attention.

When my mind processed who the figure was I couldn't hold the remark that was on the tip of my tongue. "You, you're the one who spilled your coffee on me and almost made me late," I said to the figure.

The figure turned around, with wide eyes, and gave me a cocky smirk, that made my blood boil.

"Well, babe, looks like you couldn't stay way," said the man. "I'm Percy, but you can call me whatever you want," he said with a sly wink.

At his response I cringed and rolled my eyes in a repulsive way. "I'm not your babe, and I came here because I work here, not because I'm interested in you."

His face visibly paled when I said I came here to work. "Are you here for the assistant position?"

I simply but confidently nodded my head. The cocky smirk reappeared and he replied by saying,"Well, I'm your boss, so if you will just follow me this way."

My mind processed what he said, and I could feel the heat rushing to my face from anger.

I gave a chuckle without a trace of humor in it. "I don't work for you," was my intelligent response. I was so speechless I couldn't even form a proper sentence.

Before Percy, my so called boss, could form a proper sentence, Silena interrupted by saying,"Actually Annabeth, he is right, you work for him now."

The hearty laugh Percy gave, made my anger rise even higher.

"Well , seeing as you're my assistant, go fetch me a coffee, seeing as you spilled mine, when you crashed into me."

I knew I couldn't give my usual sarcastic remark, for the fear of being fired. Instead, I gave a fake sarcastic smile and turned on my heel to go retrieve his newest coffee order.

This is hell, was my past thought before walking out of the building.

_Percy_

I can't believe the flustered girl I ran into on the street, is my new assistant. All my assistants that I've ever had seem to quit within the first few weeks, because they can't seem to tolerate the many girls I bring in every day. If you aren't catching my drift, I'm talking about my one night stands. My charm is irresistible to all the women I work with. Once they fall for my charm, I sleep with them, and then once they can't handle the fact that I want nothing more to do with them, they quit and lead me to my next victim, which happens to be Annabeth.

What makes Annabeth different from the other girls is that Annabeth seems to be more of a challenge and won't be as easy to get to as the other women were. Even though it will be difficult to get Annabeth, it won't be impossible, because with the many magazine covers she will see of me, shirtless and ruggedly handsome; it will only be a matter of time.

The sharp knock on my door, startles me and makes me abruptly stand from my chair.

"Didn't mean to scare you, sir," Annabeth said with sarcasm. I give a hearty laugh at the thought of someone like Annabeth scaring. Looking up I saw a ghost of a smile on Annabeth lips, but when our eyes meet, the smile disappears as soon as it appeared.

"You didn't scare me, you just surprised me."

"Same difference," said Annabeth as she harshly shoved the coffee, I asked for, in my face. While Annabeth was studying the structure of the office I took this moment to properly observe her. With her blonde hair, stunning figure, and grey eyes, that can be intimidating, I'm surprised she didn't have a ring on her finger.

When Annabeth cleared her throat and asked if I was checking her out. I simply shook my head, chuckled, and gave her my signature playboy smirk, indicating that I was not checking her out. Even though the tint of red on my cheeks made Annabeth believe differently.

"What would you like me to begin with?" asked Annabeth. At her question I began thinking, what would I like her to begin with?

"You can begin by checking all my emails and confirming any meetings I have today." Annabeth simply nodded her head, turned, and left my office. As I began to sit back down in my chair I started to think of my mother and how much Annabeth resembled her at some points.

"I should call my mom," I said to no one in particular.

"Oh, and Annabeth?" "Call my mom, and tell her that I'll be having lunch with her at her favorite restaurant, with my new assistant.

The loud groan of frustration Annabeth gave in response, made me smile in a way I haven't smiled in a while. Working with Annabeth is going to be fun, well for me, because I intend on making her life hell. But in the process of making her work life hell, I plan to make her fall in love with me.

**I hope you liked it and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter or any criticism let me know! Don't forget to REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated I have been super busy with school! I promise I will update quicker, hopefully! Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and read my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**_Annabeth_**  
My first day at work, couldn't have gone by any slower. Finally, I was making my way back to my apartment, where I had to, unwillingly, get ready for my dinner to meet the infamous . The word around the office, is Mrs. Jackson is the complete bipolar opposite of her son. She is kind, motherly, and loving, emotions her son has never shown to anyone. "Thalia, I'm home." I heard an incoherent grunt in response, which either meant she was eating, sleeping, or doing both. I made my way to my room to being the long process of getting ready for this dinner.

As I exited, my room, all I heard was numerous words coming out of Thalia's mouth about my appearance. "Where are you going all fancy and sexy?" I rolled my eyes and responded by saying "I'm the lucky victim who gets to meet Percy Jackson's mother tonight." As I looked to my side to see Thalia's response, all I could see was her trying to stifle her laughter. I didn't wait for her response, because I left the apartment before the mocking could begin. As I was making my way downstairs, I saw Nico Di Angelo, the goth lover boy, also known as Thalia's boyfriend. "Hey there Annie, got a hot date tonight?" was Nico's greeting to me.I stuck my tongue out in a childish way. "Hey Annie, your hot date must really like you because there a limo waiting out front for you."

My response to him was, "I'm hot date, is known as my boss, Di Angelo." All I heard was the cackling of him as I opened the door to leave.

**_Percy_**  
I lowered my window as I saw Annabeth approaching and I couldn't hold in the whistle when I saw her. "Shut up Jackson and just drive," said Annabeth as she made her way into the limo. I slowly leaned into her and said "Don't worry, babe, I like them feisty."

When we finally arrived at the restaurant, I saw my mom outside waiting for us to arrive. Being the gentleman I am, I graciously held the door open of Annabeth. "Let me just say, you look even better from behind," I said and I could visibly see Annabeth cringe in distaste. "Keep it professional Jackson." I let out a hearty laugh and I could the corners of Annabeth's lips turn up into a half smile. For some strange reason, that made my heart flip.

"So this is the assistant Annabeth, you have told me so much about?" said my lovely mother. I couldn't help the blush that crept onto my cheeks, and as I looked to my side I saw Annabeth had a slight blush on her cheeks too. "Why don't we go inside?" was my response to save me from my mother's gaze.

As we were leaving the dinner, that went smoothly, I offered Annabeth a ride back to her place. "Thank you Percy, for the dinner, I mean, it was lovely. Your mother is a wonderful person!" Annabeth said

I'm sure she thinks the same of you, she was interested in everything you had to say." I said as I held the door of the limo open for Annabeth.

We finally made our way to her apartment and when we got there I couldn't help the feeling of disappointment I had when her hand held the handle to open the door.

Thank you Mr. Jackson, I had a wonderful time. You aren't as bad as I thought." Annabeth said as she was making her way out the door.

"Don't get used to it babe, I still plan on making your life a living hell," I said with a sly smile and seductive wink.

**So, I hoped you guys enjoyed that chapter! And if you have any suggestions for the next chapter, feel free to tell me them! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Thank you, love you guys!**


End file.
